


a drabble

by callshananigans



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callshananigans/pseuds/callshananigans





	a drabble

It was over in a second.

A taste of sake, then a firm push-- not unkind, but no less painful. Eyes wide and newly sober. Lips soft and apart-- more taunting than tempting now that they could not be his. He never believed they could be, and yet--

They began to move, forming his name, _Sai--_

Clothes swirled about him. The door slid closed with a click.


End file.
